The reservoir chronicles
by Mr.blu
Summary: La aventura comienza


Aviso: Este fic nos es más que una adaptación, su unico propósito es el de difundir,así que , previo al aviso, comencemos.

* * *

El comienzo de todo.

Esta historia comienza en el gran reino de clow, reino que está hubicado en medio del desierto, lleno de felices y gustosos habitantes, ahí siempre es alegría , pero la historia no se centra en este hermoso reino, sino en alguien en especial...

*Bostezo*- Después de un ardúo día de trabajo, al fin puedo llegar a casa y descanzar.

Después de entrar, pongo mi costal de trabajo en el suelo,me quito mi capa y tómo una fotografía.

-Ya estoy en casa... padre - digo a la pequeña fotografía, algo melancólico.

después de dicha escena, alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Me pregunto quien será?- me digo algo curioso.

Después de abrir la puerta, alguien salta hacia mi, haciendonos caer.

-¡Soniku!, ¡¿Cómo te fue en las ruinas?!, ¿Te lastimaste?, ¿Estas enfermo?, ¿Has comido bien?,¿Me has traido algo?- Decía Amy de forma deseperada , esrujandome fuertemente.

\- Eh... princesa- dije sofocado.

\- mmm... que formal- dijo Amy indiferente- sonic, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo,no seas tan educada con migo, te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- esbozando una calida sonrisa.

-Eh...em... Amy- dijo el erizo azul, aun más sofocado.

\- ¡Oh, perdona!- dijo , quitandose de encima de inmediato al darse cuenta de la apariencia del erizo.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas regresado Sonic- dijo la eriza.

-Gracias-Dijo Sonic.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo te vas a quedar soniku?- dijo amy curiosa.

-No mucho tiempo, solo he venido a recoger algunas cosas- dijo indiferente- al anochecer volveré a las ruinas a trabajar.

-Oh...-dijo la princesa triste.

Sonic pudo notar la desilución de la princesa, así que intento remediar las cosas.

\- Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas- dijo- ¿Me acompañarías?.

-¡Claro!- Dijo sonriendo de nuevvo.

Al ir caminando por las calles del reino, Sonic pudo notar que la princesa caminaba dudosa por el pueblo, cubriendose con una tinica blanca.

\- Princesa, ¿Por qué te escondes?- dijo curioso- No me digas que te volviste a escapar.

\- Te dije que me llames Amy, no princesa- haciendo pucheros- y sí, me voví a escapar, porque mi hermano se molesta cuando voy con tigo.

\- El solamente te trata de proteger- dice indiferente.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo confundida- Porque a mi parecer a el solo le importa verme enfadar.

-Si, te lo ase...-

-Ahí está la princesa- grito un guardia del castillo, después comenzaron a salir más.

-¡Oh no! -dijo asustada- Ahora tendré que volver a el castillo-con tristeza.

\- Entonces vamonos- dijo Sonic tomandola de la mano.

Los dos erizos corrieron lo más rapido que pudieron, terminaron llegando a las ruinas en donde trabajaba Sonic.

-Parece que los perdimos- dice Sonic sonriendo.

-Eso parece-

Los dos erizos treparon una gran roca, acostandose en ella, desde ahpi se lograba una magnifica vista a todo el reino y bajo las hermosas estrellas, haciendo que sea un momento especial.

\- recuerdas cuando nos conocimos- dice la eriza.

-Como olvidarlo- dijo melancólico- Fue hace siete años, tu padre encomendo a el mío a explorar las ruinas, ahí fue cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

-Sonic...- dijo Amy nerviosa-¿Vendrías a vivir conmigo en el castillo?

\- No podríamos- dijo serio- la gente del pueblo no puede estar fraternizada con la familia real, aparte, yo vivo bien trabajando en las ruinas-.

Pero... - dijo Amy desilucionada- Con todo el trabajo que has tenído ultimamente ya no he podído verte, sabes... me siento sola ¿Tu no te sientes solo?-.

-Sí-dijo- pero explorar las ruinas era el sueño de mi padre y lo tengo que cumplir.

-Es muy importante para ti ¿Verdad?-

-Sí-

-Lo se, pero... aun así... yo quiero estar contigo- dijo Amy, triste.

-Sabes, siempre cuando no te veo, me pregunto ¿Qué estara haciendo Sonic? o ¿El pensara en mi como yo pienso en ti?-

-Claro que sí, yo siempre pienso en ti-

Sonic comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, su corazon latía rapidamente, no pensaba con claridad, pero aquel momento fue interrumpido por las palabras de dicha eriza.

-Sonic, hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Sí?-dijo confundido.

-Yo... te...-

Se escucho el sonido de campanas, el sonido provenía del castillo, rapidamente la princesa se levanto.

\- Oh, me tengo que ir- dijo Amy ruborizada- ¡Nos vemos luego!.

-¡Espera!- dijo con curiosidad- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

-¡Te lo digo después! - grito.

Sonic pudo ver que Amy se alejaba cada vez más, dirigiendose al reino,

-No es bueno que sienta esto, aunque seamos amigos de la infancia, ella sigue siendo una princesa.

Pov Amy

Era noche , la princesa contemplaba desde su habitación la luna y las estrellas, pensando en alguien muy importante para ella.

-Sonic - murmuraba- ¿Me pregunto si seguirás trabajando?-

-La proxima vez que lo vea se lo diré-dijo- le diré que lo quiero-

Pov Amy

Era noche , la princesa contemplaba desde su habitación la luna y las estrellas, pensando en alguien muy importante para ella.

-Sonic - murmuraba- ¿Me pregunto si seguiras trabajando?.

-La proxima vez que lo vea se lo diré-dijo- le diré que lo quiero-

Posteriormente, la princesa comenzo a escuchar un sonido eztraño, similar a el sonido que emite las gotas al caer, por alguna razón aun así sonaba diferente, aquel sonido la empezo a atraer más y más, no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.

\- Parece que proviene de las ruinas - dijo curiosa la princesa, en ese instante, pudo notar que de las ruinas comenzaba a salirun aura de color rosa.

-Está llamandome- La princesa comenzo a envolverse en un aura rosa, similar al de las ruinas, al instante se desmayó y como por arte de magia , somenzo a levitar en direccion a las ruinas.

Pov Sonic

Después de varias horas he encontrado un nuevo pasaje, entro por aquel pasaje, son unas escaleras que van en bajada, enciendo mi linterna y bajo las escaleras. Al terminar de bajar dichas escaleras encuentro con un gran simbolo perfectamente tallado en el suelo, no es nada que había visto antes, ni siquiera se parece al emblema del reino, volteo y logro ver a la princesa, inmovil.

-Princesa ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?-

Ella no repondió, solo volteó a verme, tenía una mirada perdida, los ojos como si estuviera viendo la nada.

Lentamente comenzo a caminar, en dirección al centro de la inscripción del suelo.

-Amy, ¿Qué haces? - no obtuve respuesta.

Ella se inclino y tocó el emblema, comenzó a salir una luz blanca alrededor de la inscripción, después el suelo se separó y Amy comenzo a descender lentamente.

Tomé valentía y salte en dirección a donde estaba Amy, todo era muy confuso, - ¿Qué estaba pasando?-

Caí de forma violenta, afortunadamente no me ocurrio nada, la seguí buscando, hasta que encontre un resplandor, era ella...

Estaba recostada sobre otro emblema, solo que más reducido, a la pricesa comenzaron a salir una especie de alas de color rosa, comencé a escalar hasta ese simbolo, pude notar que el resplandor de las "alas " de la pricesa brillaban con más intensidad, el emblema comenzo a undirse junto con la princesa, así que salte hacia ella en un intento desesperado por salvarla, afortunadamente logre atraparla, después de atraparla, las alas de luz se rompieron y salieron disparadas plumas producto de las alas, no sabía que era, por el momento no era importante.

-Amy, despierta- dije, pero no respondía,estaba cada vez más fría, decidí cargarla y así salvarnos. de las ruinas.

Al llegar a las afueras algo intento atacarme, era un especie de guerrero que nunca había visto, afortunadamente, alguien aparecio, y de un corte con su espada lo partio en dos.

-¿Cómo esta la princesa?- dijo serio- ¿Cómo está mi hermana? Tikal dale un vistazo a Amy-.

-Enseguida- dijo la sacerdotiza .

-He leido tdos tus recuerdos ,¿Así que salieron alas de luz a la princesa?.- dij la sacerdotiza.

-sí- dijo Sonic.

-Como pensaba, esas alas eran el alma de la pricesa- dijo Tikal seria.

\- ¿A-alma?-

-Así es todos sus recuerdos han sido borrados, su corazón ya no se encuentra en este mundo, sin alma, corazón y recuerdos, Amy es como un cascaron vacío e icluso, podría...- dijo Tikal.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?- dijo sonic interrumpiendolo y con desesperación.

-Bien, sigueme- dijo Tikal.

-Los enviare a otro undo donde también habita gente como nosotros-

De repente, comenzo a aparecer un aura negra alrededor de Amy y de mi.

-¿Qué debo hacer al llegar ahí-

\- La llaman la bruja de las dimensiones, buscala y te ayudará, ¡Has todo lo que sea necesario para salvarla - dijo Por ultima vez tikal.

Y todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1.

Hey, espero que les guste, este es mi primer fic de Sonic , me harían un gran favor si opinaran que tal quedó el fic , puesto que hace muuuuucho tiempo que no escribo, bueno, creo que eso es todo, hasta el sigiente capitulo.


End file.
